omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
The Archive
Character Synopsis The Archiver 'is a sentient "self-evolving" system containing all possibilities, all objects, and chaos. It was a massive electronic repository with all timelines within it. Kagami placed this in the adjacent dimension using the magic mirror effect, thus causing this mere program, to become actuality. Because the Archive is a self-evolving system, it ascended to the point that even its creators could do nothing to stop it; only implement one last program within it. The King of Creation. Character Statistics 'Tiering: 2-A Verse: Getbackers Name: The Archiver Gender: Non-Applicable (The Archiver is simply a sentient construct that holds reality) Age: Unknown, supposedly older than creation Classification: Sentient “Self-Evolving” Construct, God of The Infinity Fortress Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Law Manipulation (Established the rules of The Infinity Fortress, also being the one who governs them), Space-Time Manipulation (dictates the flow of Space and Time across all universes, all existence. Capable of collapsing and erasing time), Information Manipulation (Can bend digital information and data to sustain, The Infinity Fortress, of which is a ”virtual” reality), Existence Erasure (Can erase things from existence such as Space and Time), Reality Warping (Distorted all of reality and created other worlds), Creation (Capable of creating branching dimensions and beings within said dimensions), Reactive Evolution (The Archive is stated to be self-evolving and can adapt to situations), Chaos Manipulation & Void Manipulation (Controlled the primordial chaos and nothing that predated all of creation), Physics Manipulation (It can create it's own laws of physics and was able to replicate it's laws of physics, similarly to the "real world"), Telepathy, Technology Manipulation, ETC. Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ '(All of existence, including the Infinity Fortress is contained within The Archiver, which contains an infinite number of universes and is consistently suggested to run on the concept of Multiverse Theory. Was rebooting the entirety of Infinity Fortress, which posed a threat to all dimensions. Is stated to govern all of Space and Time within The Infinity Fortress, going as far as to be called "The Master of Time") 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Exists within a different time flow than linear time). '''Omnipresent '''within The Infinity Fortress (Everything within the Infinity Fortress is one with The Archive, thus his presence is a constant within the reality) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Multiversal+ '(Was erasing all dimensions from existence and attempting to reboot them, which includes the countless universes that exist within The Infinity Fortress. Encompasses infinite timelines, alongside any potential reality that could come into existence) 'Durability: Multiverse Level+ '(Was unaffected by Voodoo King's damage to Space and Time, which was dealt across all of Space and Time, which would include all the universes contained within The Infinity Fortress's structure) 'Stamina: Unknown Range: Multiversal ' 'Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient '''(Contains all knowledge that happens within The Universe and any other potential timeline that could form. It was created with the knowledge of every intelligent being in existence and has knowledge over every single thing within existence) '''Weaknesses: None Other Attribute List of Equipment: Nothing Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Manga Category:Getbackers Category:Gods Category:Machines Category:Law Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Benders Category:Time Benders Category:Reactive Evolution Category:Chaos Users Category:Void Users Category:Physics Benders Category:Creation Users Category:Information Manipulators Category:Existence Erasers Category:Psychics Category:Technology Users Category:Telepaths Category:Tier 2